My invention aims to provide a blood pressure record under the form of a paper disc that may be easily read whereby it may be a source of absolutely objective records and at the same time it may easily kept for successive recording or checking purposes. Accordingly my invention provides in a blood pressure recording device including a manometric bracelet or cuff adapted to encircle a limb of a person: a pressure means for applying a pressure to said limb; a rotatable platform for removably supporting a blood pressure record disc and rotating the disc in response to the value of pressure applied by said pressure means; a writing instrument for writing on said record disc and actuating means for operating said writing means to write on said record disc in response to pulse beats of blood pressure; and means for locating the said record disc with respect to the said rotatable platform, the improvement comprising the provision of a mechanism for rotating the said platform including: a cylindrical bellows having a bottom and a flanged opening; a rigid cup shaped body surrounding the said bellows; a flanged rigidly connected with the said cup shaped body and sealing the said flanged opening of the bellows to define a sealed chamber in communication with the said cuff; a first screw setting means screwed to said flanged frame; a strong cylindrical spring arranged in the said bellows and compressed between the said bottom of the said bellows and the said first screw setting means; a rotatable spindle connected to said platform; a conical pulley adjustably connected to the said spindle so as to provide a second setting means; a bush adjustably connected to said rotatable spindle; a wire connected at one end to said bottom of the bellows and at the other end to the said bush whereby the axial deformations of the said bellows in response to decreasing pressure in the said cuff may be adjustably converted into rotation of the said conical pulley and of the said platform; adjustable elastic means for biasing the said platform in a direction opposite to that caused by the strong cylindrical spring and constituting a third setting means.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.